What Do I Stand For?
by Bella-Cherry
Summary: As the great-granddaughter of the legendary Firestar, Firefeather tries to shake the legacy. All her life she is honored, but it's not what she wants. Firefeather is ready to carve her own path and change what StarClan has layed out for her. oc/oc *I do not own Warriors or its characters!*
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another Warriors FanFiction! I promise this one will be amazing. I was listening to Some Nights by FUN when it came to me! That's where the title comes from. Alright my lovelies! Enjoy 3**

* * *

"C'mon, Firekit! We can't play Tigerstar's death without you!" Fernkit squealed as she bounded through the thorn entrance of the nursery, her gray tabby pelt vanishing. After all of her siblings left, Firekit sighed. She lay close to the warm pelt of her mother. The warmth of the nursery comforted Firekit compared to the outside world. Out there in the camp, everyone would cast curious glances down at Firekit as if she was different. Even on her first day out, Firekit noticed the many gazes slicing deep into her scrawny body.

Hearing her siblings squealing with joy outside, Firekit suddenly felt very lonely. At last, she dragged herself onto her wide spread paws and padded into camp. The instant she stepped outside, a heavy body bowled her over. Tiny, sharp claws pricked her skin. "Get off, Sunkit," Firekit screeched at her golden tabby brother. After a few heartbeats, the large kit rolled off with laughter. He instantly turned to the others.

Out of all five kits, Firekit was the smallest and weakest. Maybe that's why the warriors looked at her funny. Shaking her head, Firekit joined her siblings, "You said we were going to play Tigerstar's death?"

"Yeah," Firekit's sister Hollykit worked her paws eagerly, "We need someone to be Firestar!" Firekit rolled her eyes. She hated this game. Every time she was Firestar. Pinekit, a brown tabby, nodded eagerly, "Yup! Who else could be Firestar?"

"But I don't want to be Firestar," Firekit wailed, "Why can't _I_ be _Tigerstar_?" The other four kits laughed as if they truly thought their sister was being an idiot. Fernkit laughed harder, "You look like Firestar, silly. Why do you think you were named Firekit?"

_But I'm not Firestar..._

"If you say that, then Hollykit has to be Hollyleaf, and you have to be Ferncloud!"

"No we don't! That's different," Fernkit growled. Firekit bared her thorn sharp teeth, her green eyes sparking with anger, "How is that different?!"

"Because it is!" Sunkit said, frustration edging his voice.

Annoyed hisses and spits reverberated inside Firekit's brain. Is that all she was, a poor remake of the great leader? It couldn't be. Her throat strained to fight back her tears ready to flood down her face. The laughter continued, and for the first time that day, Firekit noticed the stares. Graystripe and Sandstorm were looking down at her with longing in their dull eyes. As Squirrelflight, the ThunderClan deputy, passed by, she casted a surprised look down at her great-niece. Even Bramblestar perched atop the highledge was staring at Firekit with sorrow in his amber gaze.

"**QUIT LOOKING AT ME!**" Firekit's screech silenced the camp. Even her siblings trembled with horror. Never before had so much rage been inside of a kit's wail. Discomfort sent Firekit's limbs trembling, and she quickly darted into the nursery.

Cinderheart's blue gaze was brimming with concern for her youngest daughter. Wrapping her long tail around Firekit to draw her closer, Cinderheart let out gentle purrs to calm her shaking daughter. "That was quite an outburst," she whispered. Mother and daughter leaned close together. Several heart-beats passed, but to the two she-cats, endless years passed between them. No words were spoken. They let every breath and movement speak for them. Soothing licks fell across Firekit's body, and she finally felt the need to speak, "Mama, why did you have to name me Firekit?"

"You should be honored," Cindheart continued to groom Firekit's ginger pelt. _She feels the same way,_ thought Firekit. Curling up by her mother's stomach, Firekit let out a quiet mewl, "I don't _feel _honored."

Cinderheart laid her head down on her paws to look Firekit in the eyes, "Firestar was the greatest warrior whoever lived, Firekit. You know that. He risked his life to save not only ThunderClan, but all four even though ThunderClan was often mocked for bring in many non-Clan cats. Firestar was a kitty-pet before he joined ThunderClan. Anyone can become a warrior if they put their heart to it. I know someday, you too will become a great warrior. Many cats will see you for what _you _choose, not who you're kin is."

* * *

**I'm aware of the shortness of this. But did you like it my lovelies? If this is the first story you read by me, I call people who follow me my Lovelies. If you want to feel the love, follow, favorite, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies, and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I was very feverish most of the day, but it wasn't too bad... Anyway, I was surprised by the number of people who followed by the first chapter. This is the message for those 2 (or 3) people who followed- Thank you! You're reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Night lay heavy over the lake like a mother silencing her kits. Stars in the inky black night watched silently from their far off position. Down below in the ThunderClan camp, a brown tabby gazed up at the infinite sky, his breath coming in white clouds. Beside him on the ledge above the clearing was a ginger she-cat. Her soft pelt grazing his. Their tails entwined, but dark thoughts clouded both of their minds.

The brown tabby shook his head, "Firekit's outburst troubles me. I think I am expecting too much of her." Licking the tom's ears, the she-cat let out an amused purr, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Bramblestar. We are all expecting too much. It's just- She seems so much like..."

"...Like Firestar," Bramblestar finished his mate's sentence. He pushed his muzzle into her's, breathing in her sweet scent. His voice came quietly but enough to disturb the forming frosts, "We all miss him. I owe him my life..."

In an empty silence, the two let their gazes wander across the abandoned camp. The cold stones of the quarry glittered with a thin layer of water, and dew clung to every blade of grass lining the clearing. Through the swaying trees above, the hoot of an owl broke the lonely silence of the night.

Bramblestar watched as the owl lifted off from its branch, a silhouette against the starlit night. Peering closely, Bramblestar watched as a feather fell from the owl's wing. His amber eyes widened with horror as it caught fire and began falling to the earth faster than his heart could beat. All of a sudden, flames roared in around Bramblestar. Waves of heat crashed into his sides throwing him off balance. Then, the flames began to open two slits. The forest shone bright and green. Wait! It wasn't the forest! The slits were the piercing green gaze of a cat! Before Bramblestar could run for his life, a voice whispered in his ear, "The great fire may be out, but it has left a spark. A spark that can destroy the Clans..."

"Bramblestar, are you alright?" Squirrelflight was gazing at him with an intensely worried gaze. She pushed her muzzle into his and purred, "What's the matter?" Pain stabbed Bramblestar's heat. He wasn't ready to tell his mate. This vision troubled him more than the whole Dark Forest destroying StarClan. He let out a sigh, "...Nothing... There's- There's nothing wrong. I- I'm just tired... Tired... That's all..."

* * *

It was morning. Not a beautiful morning with dazzling sunshine flooding down into the forest dappling it through the trees. There was no sweet singsong of birds or the liveliness in the ThunderClan camp. Instead, a heavy mist pressed around the quarry slowly spilling down into the hollow. A dark silence hung over the camp taunting it with joyous laughter just out of reach. Not even a scent clung to the forest dripping with dew. Clouds rolled overhead, pale, bleak, and mournful.

The silence shattered like ice when the kits darted from the nursery. Pinekit was in the lead, puffing out his chest with pride. Today was a big day. This was the day the kits became apprentices. All of them were looking forward to it. Each one already had an idea of who there mentor would be. Well, except for Firekit.

Firekit wasn't very outgoing. She never tried to impress the warriors or get on their good sides. Most of the time, she managed to anger them more than befriending them. Her heart sank. Bramblestar probably didn't even think Firekit was worth mentoring. Sighing softly to herself, Firekit trudged away from her siblings to the elders den when a paw slammed down in front of her. Squinting her eyes to look up, Firekit could make out the shape of Ivypool against the gray sky.

"What are you doing, Firekit?" she meowed loud enough to gather Firekit's siblings around. All eyes were on her again. Firekit felt small and helpless with so many eyes on her. She choked down her fear, "I'm going to the elder's den 'cause I'll never be a warrior..."

"Who told you that?" Ivypool inquired. Firekit bowed her head, "No one. But Bramblestar won't be able to find me a mentor."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ivypool snapped, quickly licking her chest fur to calm herself, "The leader always finds mentors for every kit! Maybe I could be your mentor?"

"NO!" It was Sunkit wailing. His amber eyes were wide with sadness, "I thought you wanted to be my mentor?!"

Firekit turned and padded away. Sunkit could have Ivypool; it didn't matter to Firekit. Slowly stalking off, Firekit began to make her way into the elder's den. Inside laying on a nest of moss and bracken sat an old tabby. His name was Purdy, an old loner from a twoleg-place. She admired him for his bravery to keep his smile even after losing his denmate in the battle against the Dark Forest.

"Hey, scrap," he let out a raspy purr. Firekit flopped down beside him, "Hiya, Purdy."

"Somethin' gotcha down?" Purdy's worn voice was quiet inside the elder's den. It had been fading for some time now. With an open heart to the elderly tabby, Firekit began explaining her dilemma. She began explaining how she was the weakest of her family, but is treated carefully because of her relation to Firestar.

"Ya' know what," Purdy rested his head on his paws so he could look at Firekit better, "You don't really look like Firestar. Unlike him, you have that lil' tuft o' gray on ur' chest. Not to mention 'dat gray tail tip o' ur's."

"Then why am I looked at like Firestar?" wailed the ginger she-cat.

Purdy shrugged, "Maybe they see him _inside_ of you."

_Was it true? Was she looked at for herself, no how she looked. _Firekit lifted her chin, "Maybe you're right! Thank you, Purdy!" She licked his nose before bounding back into camp. Bramblestar was already perched atop the highledge looking over camp. His jaws parted, and the summoning yowl slipped from his open mouth.

Cinderheart rounded up her five kits. In an instant, all of them had neatly groomed fur bright in the misty clearing.

Head held high, Bramblestar called up the five kits. Fernkit took the lead up into the semi-circle around highledge. Scrambling down, Bramblestar landed delicately at the bottom of the rockpile to look at the kits. "From this moment on until she earns her warrior name, Fernpaw will be mentored by Birchfall." Nodding to the brown tabby, Bramblestar added, "I trust you will pass on your experience to this young cat. Sunpaw will be mentored by Ivypool. Hollypaw shall be mentored by Bumblestripe. Pinepaw will be mentored by Poppyfrost. And Firepaw will be mentored by Leafpool."

Several shocked gasps exploded around the clearing followed by uncomfortable murmurs. Leafpool had betrayed the warrior code and the medicine cat code by falling in love with a WindClan warrior. And to top it off, she gave birth the three kits: Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Firekit's father, Lionblaze. Besides, Leafpool hadn't been a warrior for that long.

Firepaw trudged towards Leafpool, head bowed in shame. As she touched her nose to Leafpool's, she heard the tabby whisper, "I will try my best to teach you."

"Do whatever you want, just try not to mess up," Firepaw grumbled.

* * *

**Well then little Ms. Grumbly McGrumbleson. Someone could use a catnap. Ha! I crack myself up. mwahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter my Lovelies! See y'all later!**


End file.
